


The Ideal Companion

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor hadn’t known he’d needed her until he met her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ideal Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Doctor Who, Ten and Donna, he never knew he needed her until she unexpectedly appeared in his TARDIS’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Runaway Bride, and general spoilers for Donna’s time with the Doctor.

He never knew he needed her until she dropped into his life unexpectedly, just appearing out of nowhere in his TARDIS. He’d made up his mind that he was fine with being alone; it was better that way. He didn’t need a companion, especially not a primitive human. He’d been there and done that already, and look where it had got him; Rose was gone, trapped in another universe, and she’d taken his hearts with her. No, it was much better, for everyone, if he travelled alone; that way he couldn’t get attached. Not that he ever would again anyway, the Doctor never made the same mistake twice.

But then she’d just appeared and she couldn’t have been more different than Rose is she’d tried. Tall, big-boned, red haired and loud, she was the exact opposite of small, slender, sweet natured Rose. It was a bit of a shock, to be honest; Great Gallifrey, this woman could probably shatter eardrums with her bellowing. He couldn’t help being just a little bit impressed. 

She had courage, and spirit, and determination, she wasn’t afraid to tell him what she thought of him. Usually, people found the Doctor a bit intimidating; he wasn’t used to being on the receiving end. And yet, despite everything, or maybe because of it, he couldn’t help liking her. She pulled him out of the pit of gloom he’d fallen into after saying goodbye to his Rose, made him start to feel alive again, and it felt… good. But she had her life to rebuild, picking up the pieces of her future, destroyed by a wedding that didn’t happen and a man who had never loved her. She didn’t want to live the way he did, jumping from one mad adventure to another. His invitation to travel with him was turned down and while he understood, sort of, it was still a disappointment.

 

OoOoO

 

When they ran into each other again, he gave her a second chance, or she invited herself along, or something… He’s still not quite sure, but suddenly she was dumping luggage into his arms and then they were on the TARDIS. 

He wasn’t looking for a replacement for Rose, no one could ever replace her, all he wanted was a mate, someone to share his adventures with, and Donna was fine with that. It was refreshing to travel with someone who didn’t fall madly in love with him. He’d never understood that about human women, and some men, why they got all those romantic ideas about him. Donna wasn’t like that; she had her head screwed on right, as she’d be the first to tell anyone who cared to listen. 

Travelling with Donna was an adventure in itself, the feisty redhead was always ready and willing to set him straight whenever he made bad decisions and never afraid to flat out tell him when he was being an idiot. She was the best mate he’d ever had, and she made the universe seem fresh and new to his jaded senses. The time just seemed to fly past.

He’d thought it would never end, that they’d travel together for the rest of her life; he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun. She was everything a companion should be; smart, brave, adventurous, curious, full of enthusiasm, wonder and awe while still remaining resolutely herself. No nonsense, practical Donna Noble, her feet planted firmly on the ground. She was brilliant!

 

OoOoO

 

He never knew he needed her until she dropped into his life unexpectedly, but now she’s gone, and he doesn't know what he's going to do without her.

The End


End file.
